Trois Preuves
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Ils sont morts. Mais il ont tenu à laisser une dernière trace de leur existence avant de partir. Qui sont-ils? Justement, ils ne sont plus rien, maintenant. (Hinny au programme)
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Hermoine Jean Granger. Et je suis morte. Enfin, pas pour le moment, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Actuellement, la bataille de Poudlard vient d'avoir lieu, et les morts se compte par dizaines. Traverser le château a été un enfer. Des corps sont étendu partout. Pendant le peu de temps que Voldemort a laissé à Harry pour se rendre, la priorité était de s'occuper des blessé. J'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu, mais la vue de ces corps difformes, entravés ou mutilés m'a rapidement dégoutée. Beaucoup cherchent des membres de leur famille, des amis. Moi pas. Mes parents sont en sécurité, et je ne veux pas reconnaître mes amis parmis tous ces corps sans vie. Je refuse catégoriquement d'accepter cette humanité qui n'est pas la mienne. Certaines des personnes décédée ce jour n'ont pas plus de 13 ans. Tous ça n'est la faute que d'une personne: Voldemort. Voldemort à qui mon meilleur ami est aller se rendre. Voldemort qui a réduit nos vie à néant. Voldemort pour qui tué est une activité quotidienne. Ravir des vies ne le gène pas. Il fait ça au nom de la pureté du sang. Au nom de la connerie, surtout. La plupart des résistant vont mourir. Cette guerre est perdue d'avance. Ceux qui survivront ne seront pas les plus chanceux. Ils seront traqué, et peu nombreux donc les mangemort prendront tous leur temps. Peut-être que certains échapperont aux mangemorts, mais ils devront rester caché toute leur vie. Réjouissant, comme perspective d'avenir.

Bien sur, tout sera de notre faute. Tout: la guerre, les décès... Les gagnants écrivent les livres d'histoire. Et les gagnantsseront les mangemorts.

Je suis dans la volière, et quelqu'un agonise à quelques mètres de moi. Une fille, à en juger par ses longs cheveux blonds. Dès qui je suis entrée dans la pièce, j'ai su qu'elle était foutue. Un blessure béante s'ouvre dans son ventre. Elle va mourir. Elle le sait, je le sais. Même Pomfresh ne pourra pas la sauvée. Elle mourra bientôt, elle je serais la prochaine. Ou du moins parmis les prochains. Je crois que cette fille m'appelle. Elle ne veut pas passer dans l'autre monde seule. Elle veut vivre, aussi, mais comme je l'ai dit, on ne peut rien y faire. Je m'approche. Je fais ce que j'évite de faire depuis le début de cette bataille. Je la reconnaît. Lavande Brown. Nous avons été dans le même dortoir et dans la même classe pendant six ans. Elle me demande si Parvati va bien. J'ai vu Padma pleurer devant un corps tout à l'heure. Je lui dis qu'elle va bien. Je ne devrais pas mentir à ce stade, mais c'est plus fort que moi. La vérité la ferait pleurer. Elle a été forte jusqu'ici, elle doit l'être jusqu'à sa mort. Le contraire ferait trop plaisir au mangemort qui l'a bléssée. Un loup garou, à en juger par sa blessure. Elle sourit, et ferme les yeux. Elle part. Je m'éloigne. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens. Je dois prouver que je suis une vrai rouge et or, je ne doit plus fuir les corps de ceux qui se sont battus. Je dois lutter. Me montrer aussi courageuse de Lavande.

A toi, inconnu qui lira cette lettre, sache que l'armée de Dumbledore vaut au moins autant que les mangemort, et que, quelque soit ta situation, il y a toujours une possibilité de jours meilleurs. C'est pourquoi je l'envoies, sans l'adresser à qui que ce soit. Pour prouver au monde que nous avons exité, et que nous avons tous fait pour empêcher Voldemort d'accéder au pouvoir. A vous de tous faire pour l'y déloger.

Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger. Et je vais me battre. Pour Lavande, et pour toutes les victimes de Tom Jédusoor et de ses sbires.


	2. Le journal de Cho Chang

«Cher Journal,

Je n'ai jamais trahi l'AD. Je n'ai rien dit à ce vieux crapaud. Et pourtant... En passant dans la grande salle, je n'ai vu que des regards haineux et méprisants posé sur moi.

Pourquoi me détestent-t-ils? Pour être restée amie avec Marietta? D'accord, elle nous a balancés, mais cela faisait sept ans qu'elle était ma meilleure -et une de mes seules- amie. Sept ans... Sept ans durant lequels elle n'a jamais cessé d'être correcte et fidèle envers moi, y compris dans les moments les plus difficiles. C'était une bonne occasion de lui rendre la pareille, non? Et puis, que croient-t-il? Je n'ai manipulé personne! Pensent-ils sincèrement que cela m'a fait plaisir de tomber de mon pièdestral? Que les garçons ne s'intéresse plus à moi? Que les filles ne m'adressent pas un mot, ou m'insultent? Non! J'ai passé deux année affreuse depuis cet événement. Je n'est droit au respect de personne.

Je suis blessée. Je me suis cachée à la hâte dans le premier placard venu. Qui m'a blessée? Rabastan Lestrange. Et maintenant il me cherche et il va m'achever. Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais rejoindre Cédric et partir loin, très loin, dans un monde ou plus personne ne m'humiliera. Ce sera bien. Après, ce sale serpentard va prendre tout son temps, mais malheureusement ce ne sera rien comparé aux deux dernière années. Maintenant je vais mourir, et même si je hurle, aucun des habitants de ce château ne viendra m'aider. Je suis unanimement haie. Je suis inutile. Je ne suis pas une héroïne de la guerre, comme le sont

Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger ou encore Luna Lovegood. Il vaut mieux que je parte. Tout ne peut que s'arranger, au point ou j'en suis. Mon nom est Cho Chang, et ceci est la dernière page de mon journal intime.»

Ces quelques mot griffonné à la hâte sur une page trempée de sang son tous se qu'il reste de la carcasse de Cho Chang, ancienne élève de Poudlard, massacrée par Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange.

Voici le second chapitre de cette mini-fic. Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimés!


	3. Surtout quand l'avenir s'offre à nous

Un cliché représentant le célébre Harry Potter, poussant les élèves de Poudlard à se battre. Un cliché représentant une troupe de mangemort s'avançant, groupé, vers une bande d'élèves et d'aurors. Un cliché représentant une bataille faisant rage. Un cliché, dans la grande salle, représentant des corps, blessés, mourant ou déjà passés dans l'autre monde, au milieu d'une fourmilière de familles épléroées et d'infirmière débordées. Un cliché représentant une femme pleurant sur le corps de son fils. Un cliché représentant le une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, morte, à peine humaine tant la personne qui l'avait massacrée l'avait fait avec sauvagerie. Une nouvelle bataille. De nouveaux morts. De nouveaux sortilèges. Une violente lumière verte, fonçant à toute vitesse vers l'objectif.

C'est ce qui reste de Colin Criver. Il a été le seul, avec Hermione Granger et Cho Chang, à laisser un dernier témoingnage avant de mourir. La chouette d'Hermione s'est écrasée dans le parc, sa lettre a été retrouvée peu après la bataille. Le journal intime de Cho a, lui, était retrouvé sur son corps. C'est lui qui a permis de l'identifier. On suppose que c'est elle qui est représentée sur un des cliché. Voici tout ce qu'il reste d'eux trois. Et j'espère que leurs assassins ont honte. Qu'ils ont honte de ce qu'il ont fait, à eux comme à leur autres victimes. Leurs témoingnages resteront à jamais leur dernier espoirs, ce qui les a suivit pendant leurs derniers instants. Ce sont trois odes à la vie, trois preuves de l'atrocité humaine. Trois choses qui vont nous permettrent de ne pas recommencer nos erreurs.

Amélia Bones acheva son discours, les larmes aux yeux. Autour d'elle, les cercueils des trois adolescent gisaient, inertes. Sa nièce la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à sangloter. Harry regarda autour de lui. Tous les amis des victimes étaient présents. Tous, sauf elle. Sauf Ginny. Il la condanait au moins autant que les bourraux de ses amis. Et puis il s'en voulait tellement. Cho... Il l'avait mal jugée, il lui avait fait mal, lui reprochant d'être restée fidèle à sa seule amie sincère. Il s'était contenté de la juger, sans jamais voir les choses de son point de vu. Il avait été immmonde avec elle. Le fil de ses pensés fut interompu par Luna, qui surgit devant lui.

-Tu penses à Cho?

Surprit, Harry acquiessa silencieusement. Cela sembla convenir à l'aigle, qui ajouta:

-Et à Ginny.

Harry avzit l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui faire dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle se pencha vers lui, et chuchota

-Trois choses que vont nous permettrent de ne pas recommencer nos erreurs...

Et c'est là que le déclic se fit. Harry partit en courant, puis revint sur ses pas, se pencha à son tour vers sa locutrice, et dit:

-Quoi qu'en dise les gens, tu mérite vraiment ta place à Serdaigle.

La jeune ermite sourit. Il s'éloigna, et se précipita au Terrier. La maison était vide. Personne n'était resté. Personne, sauf elle. Elle pleurait sur son lit, en position phoetale. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui tapota le dot et l'embrassa. Il sentit qu'elle pleurait. Voilà un moment qui lui en rappelait un autre. Elle sourit timidement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

-Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit de ne jamais recommencer deux fois la même erreur.

Il la prit par la main et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Surtout quand l'avenir s'offre à nous.

FIN

Voici la fin de ma mini-fic "3 preuves". Merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewer, et à bientôt sur la fic principale! ^^


End file.
